SuperCorp: A Luther and a Super
by madisonj
Summary: Lena/Kara. Alex/ Maggie. Some characters will be involved, Most will just be mentioned. Sanvers/SuperCrop :)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I think i'm a decent writer but i really want people to help me by giving some constructive criticism and any ideas for a new chapter. The first chapter will just be based on the first or two episodes. This will, within a few chapters, become mainly about Sanvers and Supercrop :) updates will be far apart but I know how much it sucks when it takes a writer a long time to get another chapter up, but usually the stories end up being really good soooo….. anyways , this is just a chapter to get this story started. ( so if you think it sucks, I won't disagree.)**

So, here's a refresher of what has happened in my life. Had to leave my home planet when it was dying, my cousin was sent to earth seconds before me, he got to earth, I on the other hand was stuck in a place where time does not pass, somehow got pushed to earth. Since landing on earth I have lived with the Danvers family.

Now here I am, years later, working at CatCo with the one and only . I've been working there for several years. Many as an assignment but as of a few months ago I am a journalist. It's definitely even harder then I had it out to be.

I was on my way home from the day when I heard something, I was close by LCorp when I heard what sounded like a cry for help. I fly faster just thinking about who would be, oh my god I think, lena!.Even faster than I have before, I don't know what it is about her, there's just something different about her, i've never felt like this in my life.

As soon as I make it to LCorp I go straight to her office and what I see shocks me.

" LIVEWIRE. HOW MANY TIMES DO WE NEED TO GO THROUGH THIS? JUST BACK OFF OKAY? No one has to get hurt." I just really just don't want Lena to get hurt, she's become really important.

" HA! How naive can you be?"

" Just stay away from Lena. Please. Take me but let her go."

" you know what, that's actually a very good idea. Looks like you got lucky out of here."

"Supergirl, NO! I'll be fine."

" Lena just-"

" Luther get the hell out of here."

Lena leaves the office and quickly gets out of the building. She runs about 30 feet away from the building and just in time to see Livewire and Supergirl crash through the window and land a few feet from the building. A large crowd quickly gathers and watches. Supergirl is trying her take her down but unfortunately livewire is able to shock her. Supergirl had been starting to get back up to her feet when livewire had heard a helicopter. Supergirl heard and saw livewire about to hit but Kara had jumped into action and stopped her electricity from hitting it. Supergirl was taking in all the energy for a what seemed like a very long minute. Kara had fallen from 20 feet to end up landing on her back. She was shaking from the lighting and was trying to get up but livewire hit her with lighting at least three more times. Kara was getting weaker and weaker and she was falling unconscious., just before she did she had seen someone step in front of her, it had had been lena.

" Stop! Can't you tell she's close to death? Just stop livewire. You won't get away with this." Lena was so scared for the hero but it was time for her to help her.

" Luther. This not your fight so just get the hell away. Don't make me hurt you too." livewire was getting ready to hit Lena or Supergirl again, she didn't know. Livewire was about to shot her electricity but a firefighter had come unnoticed by lena and quickly got a hose out and used it on livewire, shocking her. Knowing she was safe, Lena immediately ran back to Supergirl, she saw that she hadn't moved at all but she didn't know what to do. As she was trying to figure it out she saw Alex run towards Supergirl.

"Lena, do you mind just giving us some space." Lena was trying to figure out why Kara's sister would be trying to help her... when it hits her.

" Oh my god..Al.. Alex?" lena said, her voice shaky and unsteady. Alex looks up at her and quickly realizes that Lena now knows.

" Lena just come with us, i'll explain later ok? We have to get her to a..a place where we can help her. Come on." Lena quickly followers her to a van, gets in without a word, just focusing her gaze on one .. No Kara. her best friend is in critical condition and her sister is part of a secret organization? What is she even part of? While she was trying to figure all of this out she hadn't realized that she was already at the location but she was stuck in her spot. She heard Alex briefly saying to get Supergirl to Med Bay but lena was still trying to wrap her head around all of this.

" Lena," Alex starts softly. " come follow me" As i'm following Alex I feel so out of place, having never been in a place like this, never seeing a control room so big.

" ALEX. Why did you bring Lena here? Did Kara tell her? I swear she has to stop telling people, she's.."

" Sir" I say " when Alex was working on supergirl I figured it out. I'm sorry but alex said I could come along. If you want me to leave I can" Lena was scared that there would be more yelling from him but she got the opposite

J'onn signed and said " No it's okay , just follow me to sign some paperwork stating that you won't tell anyone who Supergirl really is."

"Yes sir, I would never tell anyone." Lena knows that she would never tell anyone but she would do whatever she needed to do in order to be able to see Kara right now. She follows J'onn to what looks to be his own office. She quickly signed all the necessary paperwork and was soon directed to Med Bay soon after by another agent. She quickly spotted Detective Sawyer and went over to her.

"Maggie? Do you know how she's doing?" Lena was starting to get very scared that Kara might not make it and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Little Luther, she'd going to be okay, Okay? She's one of the strongest people in my life. Alex of course coming after her. And then you." Maggie then puts an arm around her new found friend.

"Did I just hear my name? Lena you can come with me, you too sawyer." Alex gave a smirk towards her girlfriend and walked along with them to Kara's room.

When they had entered Kara's room she saw Kara under some sort of yellow bed with yellow lights hanging over her. She was trying to figure out what they were for when Alex jumped into explaining them.

" They're sun lamps, on Kara's planet there was no yellow sun so she didn't have any powers on krypton. So these lamps mimik the sun's power which causes her to be able to heal. Sometimes it takes a few hours. I know this is a lot to take in but I see how you look at her."

" how I look at her? What's that supposed to mean?" I am so confused.

"Little Luther, it's okay we know you like her," Maggie pauses."and in more than a friendly way." Lena had been listening and she saw Sawyers smirk and wanted to say something snarky back but bit her tongue and thought about what she had said and what her feelings truly were. Did she have feelings for Kara? Had she been falling for her this whole time?Taking in her face,oh that beautiful face Lena thought.

" Luther. Quit daydreaming and come in here already. I swear she uses that brain of hers too much sometimes" she had said that last part quietly to Alex but Lena had still heard it.

" you do know I can hear you right? And i'm coming." As soon as Lena enters the room she asks for a moment alone with Kara after Alex is done checking her over. Lena sits next to Kara and gently grabs her hand. She was never in a situation like this, she had never had someone who cared for her and someone that she really cares about too. Lena, while holding her hand starts to speak,

" Kara.. I ..I don't know what to say. I'm not really good at this emotional stuff because I've never felt this way about anyone. I've never been this worried about someone. Kara, I think I've been pushing these emotions down but I know that I can't avoid them anymore, not when I see you laying here in this bed and I know I can't deny them anymore because.. Because I love you okay? Kara Danvers you are just so amazing. When I say I love you I mean it as more than a friend. I just don't want to lose you and I pray that you don't." Once Lena had been done talking she sat her head down on Kara's arm and closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

What Lena didn't know was that Kara had been listening to her whole speech. Kara had heard Lena say that she loves her... and in more than a friendship way. Kara was awake for at least 20 minutes just thinking about what Lena had said.

 **Okay so.. I know this chapter sucks, it's just a starter so please please please review! I have ideas for the next 3 chapter but i'd really like to have some feedback and more idea's :)**


	2. Update

So when I had updated my new story this one somehow got messed up. I think it's fixed now but like I said to some people's reviews, my grammar and the point of view will be better from this point on.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"I love you Kara" Lena was still resting her head on Kara's arm, this time Kara was awake. When she moved to sit up she realized that Kara was up and immediately brought her head up . What she didn't realize was that kara had already been awake.

" Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Lena was trying to figure out how Kara was feeling by looking at her facial expression but she couldn't figure it out.

" I'm okay Lena, just a little tired.. Even though i've been been asleep for how long? 24 hours?" Lena saw kara smile her amazing smile at her. The smile that sometimes made he weak in the knees.

" Well that's good Kara. Would you like anything to eat? I can go and grab some pizza and potstickers if you'd like. I know how much you love those." Lena wasn't sure how much Kara normally ate but she did know it was at least enough for her and four others.

" I'm not that hungry so maybe just 2 pizza's? I don't need too many calories since i'm just going to be sitting in this bed for a while." While I was worried that Kara had usually ate more than that I figured it was better to leave it for now.

" Yeah sure Kara, i'll be back soon okay? Don't you dare get up at of the bed Kara Danvers."

Lena was walking out the door when she ran into someone she was not expecting.

" Oh my god, I am so sorry."

" Lucy Lane. What a surprise."

" Luther? What the hell are you doing here?" Lena was trying not to get mad for someone else calling her by her last name so she tried to keep her cool

"I'm just here to be with Kara. I found out that she was Supergirl yesterday when she was on the ground being helped by alex after the LIvewire fight. . I know you don't like me but-"

"You're right, I don't like you, In fact I hate you, everyone hates you, you don't belong here Luthor. You're a disgrace to National city and you should've been killed on the venture. You should be dead right now, So just do everyone a favour and leave."

" I was going anyways Lane." As Lena was leaving she had passed by Alex and Maggie, not even stopping to acknowledge them. She just kept walking, went to Kara's favourite pizza place, then Kara's favourite place that she gets potstickers from. After she had picked up the food she brought it to the DEO, gave it to agent Vasquez, and then she leaves before anyone can see her.

20 minutes later she gets to her penthouse and immediately falls onto the couch, turning on the T.V and cries herself to sleep not to soon after laying down.

 **AT THE DEO**

"Hey Kara, how are you feeling?" Alex asked while looking concerned.

"I'm fin-" she stops herself for a second. "in a bit of pain to be honest. I'll be fine in a little bit though. Hey did you guys see Lena leave on your way in?"

" Yeah we did, she looked upset though. She brushed us off and looked majorly down little Danvers." while Maggie spoke Kara had been trying to figure out what had happened in such a short amount of time. She was so happy when she left the hospital room.

" Wait. She just brushed you off? Why? When she left she was so happy." Kara was really confused now.

" When did she leave here Kara?" Alex asked and she looked concerned and confused as well.

" She left maybe around 40 minutes ago. Do you remember how long ago she passed you Maggie?"

"About 30 minutes ago, wait, but she left this room 40 minutes ago? Where would she have been for 10 minutes?"

" Alex could you check the security cameras?"

"Sure kara, just let me get my ipad."Alex goes to grab her ipad and is back in a couple of minutes "Okay let's take a look" Alex spends a couple minutes looking through the footage " Kara she ran into Lucy, literally. She stopped and they started to talk. At first Lena looked mad and then she looked a bit devastated, then she had walked away. That's all the video really shows Kara. They talked, and then she left."

"She was going to get some pizza and potstickers for us. She left happy Alex. What could've happened. Could it have been something Lucy said Alex?" While Kara was trying to make sense of this she saw Alex and Maggie looking like they were leaving. "Where are you going?'

"We're just going to try to-"

" Agent Danvers, Ms,Luther said to give you these." Agent Vasquez says while handing Alex all the food that she was given. 4 pizza's, and two bags of pot stickers.

When Kara Looked at Alex with a crinkle radiating off her face in between her eyes she knew something was up.

"Thanks Vasquez." Alex waits for her to leave " Kara did you ask for this much food?"

" I only asked for 2 pizza's. Alex the rest of the food had to be for the rest of you. I'm really worried now."

Kara was looking at them with her puppy dog eyes. And they knew that they had to figure out what to do.

"Kara do you have a spare key for her penthouse? We could go check on her if you'd like?"

"It's in my spare set of clothing. Haven't really used it. And would you really do that for me?"

" As long as you start to eat Little Danvers we should be fine. We'll be back i around an hour or two. Okay? I better see at least 1 and a half pizza's done by the time we get back."

" Of course i'll eat Maggie. See you soon"

 **AT LENA'S**

" Do you think she'll be here or at work Alex?" Maggie was really curious.

" Honestly I don't know, let's just knock." They get to Lena's door and knock a couple times and when she didn't answer they knocked once more and decided to go in. What they had found was Lena passed out, dried tear tracks running down her face, a glass with alcohol in it on the table in front of her. Both Maggie and Alex share a concerned look before walking up to the couch and moved the bottle away from the table to the kitchen. Maggie goes to wake up Lena.

"Lena" She doesn't stir, " Little Luther, come on" still nothing, Maggie decided to try one more time. " Lena. come on, wake up."

It had taken a few minutes but Lena started to stir. Her eyes had stayed closed for a minute but had soon answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maggie and Alex watched as Lena sat up and tried to wipe the sleep away from her eyes.

" We were all worried about you especially Kara. You asked her if you could get her some food. But we were watching the security footage, we saw you leave Kara's room and then you run in to Lucy." Maggie had been watching Lena's expression carefully and she saw a flash of hurt cross through her eyes. " Little Luther? What is it? What happened" Maggie saw tears well up in her eyes. " Lena, what's going on?"

" My run in with Lucy is what is fucking wrong. Just hang on a second." Maggie and Alex watched as Lena went into her purse and pulled out her phone.

Maggie and Alex waited for whatever she had to show them but what they listened to next shocked them.

" Oh my god, I am so sorry."

" Lucy Lane. What a surprise."

" Luther? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to be with Kara. I found out that she was Supergirl yesterday when she was on the ground being helped by alex after the LIvewire fight. I know you don't like me but-"

"You're right, I don't like you, In fact I hate you, everyone hates you, you don't belong here Luthor. You're a disgrace to National city and you should've been killed on the venture. You should be dead right now, So just do everyone a favour and leave."

" I was going anyways Lane."

The recording had stopped and Maggie had to hold in a gasp, she looked over at Alex and saw her face and it showed nothing but shock. Maggie had looked over to Lena and saw her head hanging down and got up from the other couch and went over to the one Lena was on and wrapped an arm around her and as soon as she did she felt Lena grip her shirt and start to sob. Alex soon sat beside them and has started to rub Lena's back. They stayed like that for the next half hour. Wondering what would come next.

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible. Just really busy at school right now. :/ Grade 12 is almost over though :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Lena had finally calmed down Maggie looked to alex and mouthed "go talk to Lucy"

"Hey Lena, i'm just going to go do some work at the D.E.O okay? I'll be back later. Maggie will stay with you okay?" Lena doesn't reply she only nods her head to reply.

Once Alex Leaves Maggie repositions herself so Lena is fully leaning on her and she holds Lena close, she was trying to imagine how Lena was feeling but she couldn't. So all Maggie decided to do was hold her close. Maggie felt all of Lena's weight on her and realized she had fallen asleep.

 **AT THE D.E.O**

Alex was walking into the D.E.O passing everyone and anyone, j'onn and Winn included. She had walked all the way to Med Bay to see if Lucy was keeping Kara company. When she had gotten to Kara's room she saw Lucy and Kara laughing and watching a show on netflix, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

" Hey Kara, how are you feeling?"

" I'm good Al, how's Lena doing? You did go to see her right? Did she seem fine, I mean-"

" Kara, slow down. She isn't fine though." Alex paused. " Lucy do you mind explaining this?"

" explain wha-"

" just listen." Alex was in no mood to play games.

" Oh my god, I am so sorry."

" Lucy Lane. What a surprise."

" Luther? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to be with Kara. I found out that she was Supergirl yesterday when she was on the ground being helped by alex after the LIvewire fight. I know you don't like me but-"

"You're right, I don't like you, In fact I hate you, everyone hates you, you don't belong here Luthor. You're a disgrace to National city and you should've been killed on the venture. You should be dead right now, So just do everyone a favour and leave."

" I was going anyways Lane."

" Care to explain Lane?" Alex was waiting for a reply but she saw Lucy looking shocked and frozen on the spot.

" Lucy,why the hell would you say those things? And to Lena?Lucy get the hell out."

" Kara-"

" Don't! Just get out. And don't you dare come back. I don't want you anywhere near us." Lucy got up slowly while looking down, as she was walking out Alex saw a tear fall. She was trying to rack her brain for why she would be crying so she decided to follow her.

" Hey Kara i'll be right back okay?"

" come back soon please?"

"Of course, Can't leave my baby sister alone for too long." Alex goes over to her sister and gives her a kiss on the top of her head and then she goes off to find Lucy. It had taken her nearly 10 minutes but she eventually found her in the training room with her head in her hands while talking to someone on the phone. She decided to stay by the door to listen.

" Lois I don't know what to do" Alex heard Lucy's voice crack and was shocked. Lucy out of all of them was the strongest. "Everyone thinks I said some terrible stuff to Lena and Lois trust me when I say terrible. I listened to the recording of what they think was said by me and you know me, I would never tell someone they should have died and should be dead, it's just cruel," she had paused for a second " I wish you were here with me, everyone here hates me now. Kara couldn't even look at me even when she was kicking me out of her room." there was a pause "would you really Lois? I could really use your comfort right now." Another pause " Okay, yeah i'm still at the D.E.O. lucky for me no one's come in to kick me out. See you soon Lois."

Alex walked away and she couldn't get the broken voice that belonged to lucy out of her head. She never talks to Lois. 'this must be really bad' Alex thinks. Alex was walking back to Med Bay when she had ran into Maggie

" Maggie? What are you doing here? How come you're not with Lena? You should-"

Alex was rambling so Maggie stepped in to stop her by kissing her. " Danvers, don't worry okay? I got Sam and Ruby to go over and keep her company." Alex visually took a sigh of relief.

" Mags I don't think Lucy was the one who said those things. I think it might have been someone else."

" But the security cameras showed Lena running into her. How could it not have been Lucy?" They were both thinking when all of a sudden something clicked in their heads 'a shapeshifter. Not even a second later Superman, with lois, comes flying inside. Superman gives a kiss and a hug and and then flies up up and away.

" Alex. Hi. Do you know where Lucy is? She called me and-" Lois had gotten cut off by Lucy walking into the room. Everyone was shocked when they turned around to start looking for Lucy. Lucy's hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had makeup running down her cheeks and as soon as Lois had taken in her appearance and didn't even think twice about it, she just ran over to her sister and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. As soon as Lois had reached her and brought her into the hug Lucy just starting sobbing and holding onto her shirt as if her life depended on it. Alex and Maggie decided to go to Alex's lab to try to figure out if Lucy( the real one) was in the building at the time Lena and her had run into each other.

" Shit. Maggie come look at this." Alex pauses and waits for Maggie to come to her." Maggie look" Alex points to a part of the camera footage " Maggie.. She was knocked out, well more so asleep in one of the beds in the staff room, Maggie, i'll send you the video of this, you go show it to Lena, i'll go and show it to Kara."

" Maggie, bring Lena back with you okay? Just tell Sam and Ruby that we need Lena for an emergency okay?"

"See you soon Danvers." Alex gives Maggie a kiss before she goes.

 **AT LENS'S**

Maggie had gotten to Lena's and when she did she saw Lena curled up into Sam's lap in front of the TV watching a random movie. "Lena can you come with me please? I have something to show you something and get your opinion on it."

" Sure. Sam, Ruby you can stay until I get back if you want."

 **ON THE WAY TO D.E.O /AT THE D.E.O**

Lena then walks with Maggie to the car without saying a word until Lena relialized where they were going.

" Maggie. What are we going to the D.E.O for? Is Lucy there? I really don't want to deal with her right now."

"Lena. Alex, Kara, Lucy and Lois will be there. we hav-"

" Wait. what the hell is Lois doing here? Wait, who called her?"

" LIttle Luther. Lucy was the one who called her. Listen, we have something at the D.E.O that you and kara need to see." Lena was listening to the words coming out of the detectives mouth but she hadn't asked any questions or spoke at all. Once they had entered the D.E.O Lena followed Maggie to, she wasn't sure until they had started walking towards Med Bay.

" Oh my god, is Kara okay? Nothing bad has happened to her? Cause I-" Maggie knew she had to shut the young Luther up.

" Lena, Kara is more than find alright? You can see for yourself." Maggie had walked up to Kara's room with Lena. Lena was about to walk in but then she saw Lucy with Lois coming from the other way. Lena chose to go in because if Lois Lane was there something had to be wrong. She noticed that Lucy was nearly glued to Lois's side.

"Anyone want to tell Lena and I what the hell is going on? Because right now I want Lucy out of here," I don't think Kara noticed but as she was talking she saw Lucy get pulled even closer into Lois's body if that was even possible.

"Kara" Alex started " it wasn't Lucy who said those things to Lena. It was a shapeshifter. Lena come here and watch this." Alex clicked play and was watching to see what their facial expressions were and she did not like the look o Kara's. Once the video was over proving Lucy's innocence Lena went up to her and they both cried in each others arms while saying sorry.

Lucy looked at Kara but was too afraid to approach her. So Lois did it for her instead.

" Kara, Lucy feels so bad about this" Lois had paused to point at her sister who was still wrapped in Lena's arms. " Kara come on. Say something"

 **Alrigh so it's getting late here and I haven't slept properly in a week. I'll update soon ( hopefully). Guys please review. Pleaseeeee :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **First of all thank you for the reviews guys. :)**

" _Kara, Lucy feels so bad about this" Lois had paused to point at her sister who was still wrapped in Lena's arms. " Kara please reply"_

* * *

" Lucy, come here" Lucy slowly walks over to Kara's bed and doesn't know what to do. She was sniffling and trying to wipe her tears away

" Lucy, come on and give me a hug" The hug lasts for a few minutes and then they break apart. " Lucy i'm sorry for the things I said. Alex. Have we found that shapeshifter yet?"

" Don't worry about it Kara, he's locked up in containment."

"Alex I want to go and see that stupid monster"

" Kara no, It has a grudge against you. You go in there and it'll rip you to shreds emotional"

"Alex I think I can handle being in the same room with him" Kara had started to walk towards the containment cells when Alex caught up to her and stopped her before she could walk any further.

"Kara you have to listen to guy has a way of getting in your head no matter how how strong you may be. Kara, just please trust me on this you go in there you'll probably be reliving your worst nightmare and Kara you know what that is. Kara. I'm asking you one last time to not go through with this. Please."

" Alex, I need to do this, I need to know why he said those things to Lena."

" Kara, you cannot go down there. I won't let you. Just stay in bed and relax. You're still not fully healed." Alex was watching Kara's face and she saw that she saw the inner fight she was having inside her head.

"Kara.I am begging you not to do this. Please."

Kara knew she should listen to Alex so she did. Instead of arguing and yelling at alex to let her talk to him she just asked everyone to leave except Lena. Kara had asked Lena to lay in the bed with her. Kara and Lena just sat there for a few hours while Kara was healing from the injuries Livewire had inflicted on her. It had been another hour before Kara was allowed to leave although she had been begging Alex to leave throughout the 5 hours she was awake and wanting to go home. Lena and Kara didn't talk about how they felt about the other, instead they just sat on the couch in Kara's loft and huddled together to cuddle.

 **3 days later**

" _Love should never mean having to live in fear."_ \- **DaShanne Stokes**

Lena was sitting at her desk in her L-Corp just looking at this quote online, she thought about how this was relatable in her sense because she was so scared to finally admit and tell someone she was gay. Lena thought of one person who she could possibly talk to who would understand. Maggie Sawyer. It took Lena 10 minutes just to work up the courage to call her. Lena finally dialed her number and it took three rings

" Sawyer" Jeez her and Alex are always so formal when answering calls.

" Maggie hi it's Lena."

" Hi Lena, what can I do for you."

" Maggie I need to talk to something that's been on my mind for a while? Can we please talk somewhere tonight? That's if you're free of course?"

" If you really need to talk then sure, no problem. What time?"

" Are you free around 8? We could meet at your place if you'd like? "

" Sure, i'll be home around 7:30 if you can't wait to talk any longer about Kara?'

" H- How did you.. Um.. i'll be there then."

" See you then Little Luther, bye"

" Bye Sawyer"

As soon as Lena hung up the phone she put her phone back down on her desk. She checked the time and realized she had 2 hours before they would meet. Lena decided to go home and change to be more comfortable. By the time Lena had gotten home it was close to 6:30, she had taken 15 minutes so by the time it was 6:45 Lena decided to sit down and have a coffee due to how tired she was and 7:00 came around she decided to go to Maggie's early because she just couldn't wait any longer.

Once Lena got to Maggie's she knocked on the door and Maggie opened it a few seconds later with her dimple smile.

" Hi Little Luther, come in" Lena walked into the apartment not expected to see anyone else but there on the couch was Alex.

" Hi Sawyer, Hi Danvers. Look I just want to get this off my chest and then i'll leave, I told Kara that I would go over to her place around 10"

" Lena, just sit down and please breathe before you have a panic attack. Lena you know we won't judge"

" I'm gay, I've never admitted it until now so you are the only people i've told." Lena was just sitting there waiting for their reply.

"Lena" Alex started and I was scared of where this may be headed. "We know"

"H-How did you know?"

" Little Luther, the way you look at Kara is the way she looks at you. Lena just go over there and talk to Little Danvers. Trust me, you'll be okay"

" Thanks guys I- I don't think i'd ever be able to talk to Kara about this or even admit that I way gay without having this conversation with you guys."

" No problem Lena, just go get the girl." Alex paused. " Oh and Lena. Alex had paused and Maggie had gotten an amused look on her face " If you ever break my sister's heart I can't promise that you won't have 2 broken legs. You know i'm capable of it." Alex's hard serious facial expression changed to a much softer one "Lena go get the girl" Lena smiled, said goodbye and left to go to Kara's.

Once Lena had gotten to Kara's she had let herself in since Kara had given her a spare set of keys since they became so close. Lena opened the door and smiled at the sight she saw. There in front of her was Kara lying down on the couch sleeping wrapped into her favourite blue blanket. She closed the door quietly and walked over to the counter to put her coat and keys down. And then walked over to the couch and put a hand on kara's leg and Kara stirs and slowly sits up.

" Hey Lena, i'm glad you came." Kara pauses and looks at her phone "Wow, you're early and not late. There must be a reason for that?"

" Kara there is and I just need you to listen to me and wait until i'm done talking okay?" Kara nods her head as a way of saying to continue. " Kara I like you, and in more than just a friendly way. I haven't been able to work up enough courage to tell you until you being in the Med Bay in the D.E.O made me realize how short life may be. And even though you may be nearly indestructible you're still able to get hurt like me. Kara Danvers will you give me a chance to go on a date with you" Lena pauses and realizes she may have realized too late that she asked Kara out before she even got a chance to reply about Lena liking her. " oh shit Kara I am so sorry, I didn't even give you a chance to reply and now i'm just rambling on and-"

Lena was cut off by Kara's lips meeting hers in a long passionate kiss. It was her first kiss with a girl and she was enjoying the softness of Kara's lips. After a minute they soon parted and they both said "Wow" at the same time.

" Lena, I guess I should be honest. I heard you when you thought I had been asleep at the D.E.O Lena I feel the same way as you. I'd love to go on a date with you." Kara smiles that cute smile and Lena can't help but feel her legs get weak and she's glad she's sitting down otherwise she would have fallen over. Lena had returned the smile and soon joined Kara on the couch and just put on netflix and melted into Kara's strong grip. Soon they had both fallen asleep with the TV still on and a smile on both their faces.

 **2 days later**

Lena was working late at L-Corp and she hadn't eaten in hours so she was craving some salad and maybe some pizza so she was trying to work as fast as she could to finish and go back to Kara's to cuddle. She missed the smaller girl and just wanted to see her. And she was deep in her thoughts she nearly missed Jess telling her that she had a delivery. Lena heard a knock on the door.

" Come in" Lena hadn't looked up so she didn't see who had came in. The person who had come in closed the door and made it all the way in front of her desk before she finally looked up but once she did she smiled a smile that was only reserved for the one and only Kara Danvers. "Kara ,hey" Lena had looked at kara's hands and noticed that she had a bag of food and a pizza box, " Kara" Lena breathed " thank you so much, I was so hungry and so craving a salad and fries. Pleaseeee tell me there's a salad and fries inside that bag?"

" Of course, a gross green kale salad for you along with some fries."Kara gave Lena that amazing smile while handing her her food. Lena and Kara eat while chatting about each other's work and Kara, after they finish eating they go back to Kara's loft where they were able to stay up another hour before they passed out in each others arms. Smile on their faces, until Kara is awakened by her phone going off. Kara didn't bother to look at the caller ID

" Kara, there's an alien on the loose at the D.E.O could you get over there? And fast? J'onn said it was Psi"

" Psi? Why haven't I heard of her before?"

" Kara please just get down there and please be careful." Kara mumbled something about going right away and Alex would be on her way too. By the time Alex had gotten to the D.E.O she had seen her sister with J'onn and Winn and was wondering what happened.

" She got away" is all Alex heard before Kara had flown away back to her loft. She went back to the couch and noticed that Lena wasn't there but she heard a heartbeat and when she figured out that it was coming from the bedroom she smiled and just layed down next to Lena and as soon as she did she immediately felt Lena turn over and cuddle into her.

 **So some chapters will be around this long but some will be shorter. If you have any ideas pm me or message me on my twitter MadisonJacooe**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Alright, so I had half of this chapter done before I got sick, I start writing a new chapter after every new one I post. Anyways, due to me being sick until wednesday, reffing 3 on 3(Basketball). And saturday training for my second year working at playland (Amusement park) it was a long 8 and half hours. Woke up at 6:30am. So anyways that's why this chapter took long to post unlike my other chapters. Thank you for being patience everyone :) Alright so basically this chapter sucks. Go easy on me.**

The morning after psi had gotten away Kara had gone to the D.E.O while Lena went to L-Corp. Kara had gotten to the D.E.O but was soon directed to go to the bank at 25th and cedar. The bank Psi was currently in the process of robbing. When Kara had gotten to the volt inside the bank she saw psi in the middle of packing the money into a bag packing it to the top with money.

"I got you cornered." Kara said as she was walking into the volt

"Do you?" Psi said with a smirk on her face.

Kara was curious "What did you do to them up there?" Kara asks with her crinkle showing

" I only wanted to play. But they didn't want to play with me." psi said with a sicking smile on her face

"Well, you are not getting away with it." that had just made psi laugh.

"Oh! You think you're the cat and I'm the bird. You got it backwards. You can join me. Maybe then you'd be happy. You see, money equals happiness. More money more happiness."

"Your priorities are seriously out of whack." Kara says while shaking her head slightly.

"I know, right?" She laughs a sinister laugh.

"Put the bag down" Psi signs and all of a sudden looked at Kara with an intense look on her face. Kara's world was suddenly off balance and soon she had ended up against the safe deposit boxes looking straight ahead and seeing Krypton's red sun.

A minute later, police sirens were wailing as Maggie walked into the bank with her gun drown. Maggie looked around the bank and saw all the people scattered along the floor "Make sure they are okay. I'm gonna check the vault." Maggie checks the volt and she sees supergirl up against the corner of the wall, she yells " Everyone out of the way! Get out of here now!" and the police officers that were about to come in, went back to the main area of the bank.

Maggie immediately rushes over to Kara who was whimpering and slowly sliding down to the floor. "Hey, Kara, Kara, it's okay, it's okay." Maggie was trying to do the best to comfort her and she didn't know how to so she just decided on hugging her and letting Kara cry into her shoulder. "Hey it'll be okay little Danvers okay, you'll be okay." While just holding her close. Kara and Maggie weren't that close she was slowly starting to think of Kara as a sister, and well, soon she would be. A sister in law and Maggie liked the sound of that. Maggie gave a small smile at the thought of that and helped Kara to slowly get back up.

Maggie had wanted Kara to go back to the D.E.O with her to get checked but instead Kara told her that she would go back to her place and get some sleep to shake it off. Maggie let Kara go but only because she knew she wouldn't win the battle.

Kara had flown home quickly and soon fell into bed, sleep closely following after.

 **Back at L-Corp**

Lena was just finishing a work proposal when she decided instead of going to her penthouse she would go over to kara's lost instead. Once Lena had gotten to Kara's loft she knocked on the door, waited but there ended up being no reply. Lena didn't want to knock again seeing as Kara may not be home or she was asleep. Lena decided she would unlock the door with the key Kara had given her just a few days ago. Lena walked into the loft and walked straight to the bedroom and her heart swelled at the sight she saw. There was her girl- wait, what were they?

" Girlfriends, we are most definitely dating, and you Lena Luthor are my one of a kind gorgeous girlfriend." Even tho Kara's face was deep into the pillow Lena heard every single one of those muffled words and could guess that she was smiling into the pillow. Lena soon joined Kara in bed and Kara cuddled into her but instead of wrapping her arms around Lena's waist (what she always does when they sleep and cuddle together) she was gripping onto Lena's shirt. Lena had no idea what that meant and what was yet to come.

 **KARA'S DREAM:**

I was awake and on Krypton, it was before it had been destroyed. My parents, Kal-El and I were all in the family room. We were soon rushed off the the ship loading station. I was forced to say goodbye. All I could think about was how much I didn't want to leave without my parents but they put me in the pod anyways and sent me away. I could never understand why they would and could do that to me. The pod soon got knocked off course and that caused Kara to start screaming and thrashing began.

 **KARA'S LOFT:**

Lena was in a deep sleep but was soon awoken by the sound of screams. She was immediately on high alert and sat up and looked to Kara. Kara had sweet covering her forehead, Lena didn't know what to do but she did know that she needed to wake her up.

" Kara, Kara sweetie. You gotta wake up." Lena was shaking her lightly but she still wouldn't wake up. She decided to send a quick text to Alex:

'Alex! Need u to come to Kara's right away! Don't ask questions just please get here!'

Lena was still attempting to wake Kara a minute after the text had been sent. Lena tried to wake her up one last time and this time she was successful in doing so. Kara shot up and looked around scared, Lena had never seen someone look so scared in her life. Once Kara's eyes landed on Lena's, Lena wasn't prepared for Kara nearly tackling her while trying to get Lena to hold her. As soon as she was in Lena's arms she just starting balling like she hasn't before, she was clinging onto Lena as if she was a lifeline. Lena was whispering sweet nothings to her girlfriend when she heard the door open. Alex had soon walked in and took one look at the scene in front of her and knew what had happened.

Alex went to the other side of Kara and put a hand softly on her shoulder not wanting to scare her sister more than she already was. Kara turned around with red and swollen eyes and Alex knew what she needed to do. Kara turned her body into Alex's and Alex just held her sister tight while Lena rubbed her Kara's back. They soon got Kara to lay down, both of them beside her huddled in close to her to make sure that she knew she wasn't alone.

In the morning Lena was the first to wake so she puts on some coffee and sits on the couch waiting for either alex or Kara to come out of the bedroom.

" Morning Lena" The voice belonging to Alex had scared her and caused her to jump, being exhausted didn't help the situation either.

" Morning Alex, is Kara still asleep? "

" yup." Alex goes over to the coffee machine and pours herself a cup.

" Alex? What was her dream about last night? She was terrified when she first woke scared me because I wasn't sure how to handle it but then she just saw me and held on for dear life, like I was a lifeline."

" Lena she probably saw Krypton. The one thing that is kara's biggest fear is seeing Krypton being destroyed. When she first came to live with us she had nightmares constantly about it. Her planet being destroyed is one of the worst things that has happened to her. She still has nightmares from time to time but i'm guessing she got this one from Psi." Alex saw Lena's confused face and continue " Psi is someone who can make her body dissolve into electricity that causes people to have visions about their worst fears. Kara got struck by one of those waves when she was trying to capture her at the bank. I'm pretty sure that's what caused it."

Lena was about to reply when Kara had came out of the bedroom.

"yes, Psi was what caused the nightmare." Kara pauses to wipe a tear from her eye " Psi caused me to see Krypton. It being destroyed. I saw my parents, Kal-El. I could feel them when-" Kara had to pause to wipe the tears that had been falling down her cheeks. " When my parents sent Kal in the first pod I knew that I had to get on the next one. Lena" she said with a tear filled voice and tears rolling down her face " Lena it was terrible, I knew that I had to say bye to my parents and I was just not ready for it. I didn't want to leave all my friends and family. I was friends with my aunts daughter, god she was like my other half. I knew I was losing my whole family as soon as I hugged my parents and got in the pod. Alex knows how hard I first took it when I got to earth. I was having nightmares every single night. I was so scared of everything and now i'm just scared of losing everything all over again and everytime I have a nightmare I feel that well" Kara finishes with tears rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Lena was the first one to reply "I may not know what losing my home planet feels like but I do know what it's like being thrown into another. I'm not a Luther by choice, I was just unfortunately adopted by lilans husband" Lena paused to think about it. " Kara I know that losing a family is hard. I can't remember my parents at all and I wish it was different. Kara just know that you have some amazing friends and some amazing family that will never leave you okay? You will always have Alex and I. As well as Maggie, Lucy, Lois, James, j'onn, Winn, Cat. You have so many people that care and Love for you."

Alex was the next to speak " Wait Kara. What about Rachel? Weren't you guys like best friends towards the end of high school and in college? When was the last time you saw her?"

It took Kara a few seconds to reply as she was thinking about it. " I don't think i've seen her in like 3 or 4 years. And yeah we were friends for a long time. I think she lives in National City too. Wait, Lucy knew her too. I think they actually went n a date together but it didn't go well so they just ended up staying friends. Maybe i'll give her a call sometime soon"

" That sounds like a great idea" Alex says while smiling.

" Alex do you and Maggie want to go on a double date with Lena and I tonight? I think I have a way to stop her. When I fought her the first time in the underground parking garage she mentioned mind over matter. I think if I push my fear back i'll be able to beat her and her waves shouldn't affect me." Kara pauses and changes into her Supergirl outfit " Lena, Alex i'll be right back okay? Alex if you have your coms use them okay? I should be back soon." Kara sees the hesitation on their faces and just reassures them with a smile.

 **Outside of a now ruined street**

Kara had just gotten to the outside of the bank as Psi was coming out.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Hmm. What did you see? I wonder. What brought the Girl of Steel to her knees?

" A lie." Kara says

"Fear is not a lie. Fear cripples. Annihilates spirits. It is the only weapon that matters." Kara was really getting sick of her speeches.

"Fear made me stronger than you."

"No one is safe from it." Psi paused for a moment before shooting another blast. "Why aren't you scared anymore?"

"Mind over matter." Kara gave a small smirk. Psi now had no power on her so Kara had put cuffs on her and passed her off to j'onn to bring back to the D.E.O.

Kara had soon gotten back to her Loft and saw Lena asleep in Alex's arms. She smiled at the sight and smiled at Alex while walking to her bedroom and mouthing that she was going to go to sleep and that she's sleep.

 **Okay again, sorry for this chapter, I hope some of it was good at least. :/**


	7. Chapter 15

**Chapter 6**

Kara had stayed asleep for a few hours when, an hour and a half in to her nap, Maggie had came to the Loft. Kara had woken up and was hungry, no shocker there.

"Hi guys. Do you still want to go on that double date?"

" Hey sis. we thought we could just stay in and have a movie night if you'd like?. I-" she pauses to grab her phone to message j'onn to see if she was going to be needed for any D.E.O business for the rest of the night. "I just texted j'onn to see if he would need out help the rest of the day and he said he'd be fine for the rest of the night"

" awesome, i'll order some pizza and pot stickers. Mags do you mind getting some ice cream?"

"Sure, i'll be back soon." Maggie leans in to kiss Alex and then leaves. Alex and Kara start to cuddle after ordering some food and putting on a tv show. After about an hour of silence kara decided to break the silence,

"Hey alex," Alex paused the show to look down at Kara " I think I want to have a future with Lena. and I mean a really future, with kids, a dog and I want a long lasting marriage. I haven't been this happy in a relationship before, this one is one I want to hold on to. I don't want to screw it up."

Alex was listening carefully and she knew exactly what Kara wanted, she wanted the same thing too.

" I get it Kara I want the same things you do. To start a family, to have kids to possibly have a pet. I know Lena probably wants the same too. I know I want it with Maggie"

Kara didn't know what to say so she just sat quietly on the couch cuddled into Alex and just let herself get lost in her thoughts about Lena. She thought about how she and Lena started this relationship, how she actually Lena got together. It was fast but they both knew it was a long time coming. She thought about how she had been trying to work up the courage to ask Lena out for months but just always got called on a Supergirl call or she had to go do something for Ms. Grant, things just always got in the way. Kara was lost in her thoughts for so long that she didn't hear Lena come sit next to her but when she did notice she smiled at her girlfriend and cuddled into her. Soon they were joined by Maggie and they all just enjoyed having a day, or at least a morning to relax. They were 3 episodes into homeland when j'onn called

" Kara livewire escaped again."

Lena, Maggie and Alex were all looking over at Kara and they knew Kara thought she hid it after well but they all saw she was scared.

" Kara we better get going. Lena, please stay here. Maggie, Kara and I will go stop her."

"Wait! Kara, please be careful."

Kara looked at Lena and gave her a small smile and lena could tell that it was fake.

" i'll be okay, I promise. Besides, I have Maggie and Alex by my side."

Lena gave Kara one last kiss and Lena watched as she flew out the window. Lena couldn't help the fear that overcame her. She had this terrible feeling inside of her. It was screaming " Something bad is going to happen" Lena couldn't help it. She flipped the channel to the news and watched as it was breaking news.

" as it's clear to see, we have Supergirl once again fighting Livewire. As most of you know these two have had two confrontations already and we're all hoping that this will be the last time. What we can see is that Supergirl is getting weak. I don't know how much longer she can hold on her."

Lena just say on the couch and watched the fight unravel. She saw how much Kara was struggling to stay in the fight with Livewire and Lena just grabbed her keys and called a cab and just watched her girlfriend in the fight of what seemed like her life, the fight of her life. Lena just watched on as she saw her girlfriend struggling.

Alex and Maggie were trying their best to help but they were no match against Livewire. This was Kara's fight.

Kara was doing the best she could against Livewire but she could feel herself getting low on energy. LIvewire had just hit her with another jolt of lightning.

" you planning on giving up yet Supergirl? You're not looking so good."

Kara knew that Livewire was just taunting her but she knew she couldn't go on much longer. She still had one move she could use. Kara got herself ready and threw herself right at Livewire, she flew right at her,

" Hey! Livewire. You're going to lose. Say goodnight."

Kara super punched Livewire but she also electrocuted herself in the process. She fell on a ground about 10 feet from where Livewire was currently getting dragged to a DEO van. Lena was about to run over to her girlfriend but when she remembered that Kara was in her Supergirl outfit she quickly stopped herself. She just watched as Alex and Maggie ran over to Kara with a medical team and watched as they loaded her onto a gurney and inside an ambulance, Lena jumping in just after they had put Kara in. Lena and Alex just focused on the rising and falling of her chest hoping that she would be okay.

" Alex?" one of the medical team members had asked " she's going to be okay. She just got shocked so badly that it took her powers away. She's going to be unconscious for a couple hours or so but the only thing is that her right arm is broken. "

Lena spoke up. " so she'll be okay? She's just lost her powers?"

" that's what i'm saying, yes. She'll be okay with a few days of rest."

" Thank you" Lena and Alex said at the same time.

They got to the DEO medical bay about 10 minutes later and they load Kara onto the bed and hooked her up to an IV and a heart monitor just to make sure her levels are normal, at least levels that are normal for her. Lena and Alex are leaving the room and they run in to Maggie a couple of seconds later. Maggie had a tiny smile that Lena hadn't noticed but Alex had, knowing her girlfriend very well.

" Mags? What's up?" I swear I saw her smile a tiny bit more and then when she saw Lena turning around it faded.

" Livewire is dead. Kara's super punch knocked her out and the hit to her head was enough to short circuit her and caused her to be killed minutes after the impact. Kara doesn't have to worry about her anymore" she paused " and thank god. She looked terrified before she went out to fight her."

" she's really dead?" Lena asked

" she's really dead Lena. it's all over. Kara's going to be okay and she now has one less enemy to worry about."

Lena breathed a sigh of relief and so did Alex. Now they just went back to Kara's room and waited for her to wake up.

 **GUYSSSSSS I need ideas please. College has been crazy so far but I am writing, tbh more for myself and you guys rather than my classes. I NEED an idea for the next chapter pleaseeeeeeeee. I'm begging you. Please review. Thank you and thank you, to you who are reading this, for being patient with me. I know you guys know by reading previous chapters that i've been struggling and i am sad to say I need relapse but with the help of some great friends I'm doing okay now. :)**


	8. I'm a fucking idiot

I only just realized that I've been spelling "luthor" like "luther"

I am so so so sorry... :(


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kara was out of the med bay of the DEO. Lena, Kara, Maggie and Alex were on their way to Kara's loft. Alex driving them with Maggie in the front with Alex,them in the back seat.

" how are you Kara? And please tell me the truth." Lena looked down to her girlfriend who was snuggled in a blanket curled up against her.

Lena was worried, even though Kara was okay, she just wanted to be sure because she knew her girlfriend could be stubborn.

"i'm okay Lena. I promise."Lena was looking into Kara's eyes to try to tell if she was telling the truth or not. She didn't see any signs of lying so she just smiled up at her girlfriend.

Soon after Alex and Maggie put on a movie. Lena and kara were cuddled up to each other sitting on the couch with Maggie and Alex also cuddled together. They had been watching all the Indiana Jones movies and they were just starting the third one when they had heard a knock at the door. Kara used her X-Ray vision to look through and she saw a pizza delivery guy. She got up to pay for it and went back to where they were sitting. She went to the island in her kitchen and took out 2 pieces for them while she had grabbed 4 for herself.

" alright, two slices of ham and pineapple for Lena, 4 for me." she paused to hand the pizza slices to her girlfriend " and 2 slices for Maggie and Alex. 2 pieces of pepperoni for each of you." Kara gave a smile.

" thank you Kara." they all said with a smile on their faced.

" enjoy guys" Kara gave a smile in return.

They took the movie off of pause and started to watch it again.

2 hours later they were done both pizza's, Kara mainly eating it all. Lena and Maggie had fallen asleep so it was just Kara and Alex that were awake.

" hey Kara," Alex paused and looked back to Maggie and Lena and saw they were still asleep she turned back to Kara with a serious look and said " I want to propose to Maggie our anniversary. I just want it to be special. Have any sisterly advice?"

" just be you okay? It's okay to be nervous and it's okay to be scared but just remember to be you. When you plan whatever idea you have in mind don't try to be a different person. Stay true to yourself." Kara gave a small smile to Alex and wrapped an arm around her.

" thank you Kara. I don't know what I would do without you." Alex says with a small smile on her face and turns sideways to give Kara a proper hug.

" you wouldn't be able to function without me." Kara said with a smile gently nudging Alex's arm.

Alex gave a small smile back" so true though"

Alex and Kara turn back towards the TV and just continued cuddling. Soon they had both fallen asleep.

The next morning

Lena was the first to wake up the next morning. She got up to pour herself a cup of coffee. She turned on the TV with the volume just barely noticeable for regular people with normal hearing. She turned it on to see the news broadcasting the Supergirl fight that had gone down just under 24 hours ago. She decided to just shut it off. She didn't need to see something she has to constantly worry about day in and day out. Lena was up about half an hour more when Alex and Maggie had finally woken up.

" Should we wake Kara?" Maggie asked.

"No." Alex said then paused " you should let her sleep. She's barely had any sleep the last few days. Better to leave her. With all she's been doing she deserves it." Alex said and then looked over to her sleeping sister. One thing Kara did while sleeping, Alex found it so adorable, was scrunch her nose up.

Lena looked over to Alex and smiled. Lena would watch Alex with Kara and always noticed on thing, no matter what was to happen they would always stick together and find their way back to each other if anything bad was to ever happen to them.

" so do we know what we're doing today? Are we just gonna stay here and chill?"

" If you wanted we could go out to this really cool restaurant? It's not a fancy one, it's actually a fun little one" Lena was the first to speak up.

" If it's okay could we just stay here? Maybe order some food?" Alex asked. Alex didn't really feel like leaving another day at Kara's wouldn't do any harm.

" sure I guess we'll stay for a while, I don't really want to leave yet anyways." Maggie said in reply.

" alright. I'll go and order some pot stickers and chinese food then?" Alex asked

" ya sure. Do you want one of us to come with you to pick it up?" Lena asked

" nah i'm sure-"

" okay is can someone check on Kara. why hasn't she woken up yet? She usually wakes up just by hearing the word 'food'" Maggie interrupted Alex.

The three girls decided to leave Kara alone for the time being. Alex had gone to get the food while Lena and Maggie just sat around Kara on the couch.

Alex had come back and right away you were able to smell the food. Lena and Maggie looked down to Kara and was surprised when they saw that she was still asleep. The three looked at each other.

" Alright" Maggie paused " I think it's time to wake Little Danvers up." Maggie and Lena tried to shake her when they both stood up and it wasn't working.

" here try this" Alex had handed Maggie a pot sticker. Maggie brought it up to Kara's face to under her nose. All of them were waiting for a response from Kara. They didn't have to wait very long as Kara had woken up a second later and grabbed the pot sticker from Maggie.

" why didn't you guys just wake me up? You didn't have to stick a potsticker up my nose." Kara said after having a bite of the pot sticker.

" Sorry babe. You were just really asleep. We tried to wake you up multiple times, didn't really work though. This was a clear drastic measure." Lena had tried to say that with a straight face but it wasn't even close to working, she ended up laughing through.

" oh. My bad then." Kara gave a small laugh " I guess I was just really tired from the fight yesterday." Kara went to grab another potsticker as Alex was too.

" No. that last one is mine Kara. you've had 5 already." Alex said with a slight whine in her tone.

" If I don't get it I will literally melt your face off." Kara said with a serious, yet playful look on her face. Lena and Maggie just watched the interaction the two sisters were having with clear amusement on their faces.

Alex was holding the container with the pot sticker in it. Kara and Alex were staring each other down for about 20 seconds before Alex finally gave in.

" Fine. here you go." Alex handed Kara the pot sticker. " I hope you get fat" Alex said.

" not on this planet" Kara said with amusement laced in her voice and a smile on her face. In reply Alex just smiled and continued to eat the chinese food she had on her plate.

The girls just continued to sit on the couch and watch a few movies. When they had put on Independence day Kara began to get closer to Lena, she was nearly sitting on her lap. Alex and Maggie were watching them out of the corner of their eyes and Lena looked back at them with equal curiosity etched on their faces.

Kara began to pretty much curl herself up against Lena when they got to the loud parts. Lena and Maggie had no clue what was going on. Alex didn't either, until she finally realized what was coming. She reached for the remote but before she could shut the TV off the bombing part had already happened. The damage had been done. Alex looked over to Kara to see that she was whimpering and sobbing up against Lena.

" Maggie switch spots with me" Maggie immediately moved and let Alex hug her sister from the right side. Kara put her head onto Alex's chest and just continued to sob. Her breathing was picking up pace and Alex began to see the signs of a panic attack, Kara had very few since she arrived at earth but this one was like the one's Alex had dealt with as a child.

Alex was cradling her little sister trying to sooth her by rubbing her back and her head, switching between the two every once in a while, while whispering soothing words. Kara had trouble breathing and calming down for about another ten minutes when she had finally fallen asleep against Alex Alex let out a breath not realizing that she held it in. She looked down at Kara and moved the hair out of her face and wiped away her tears.

" What just happened? Lena asked shocked that one minute they were all watching the movie and the next Kara suddenly goes into a full blown panic attack.

" She had a panic attack Lena" Alex said while moving her hair out of her eyes and looking down at her sister concerned. She was sure that Kara would wake up in a couple hours from a nightmare about Krypton.

" Why?" Maggie paused to make sure Alex was now looking at her. " did the movie cause it?"

" Kara has seen this movie once before, she was scared then and it really reminded her of krypton dying and exploding. I was trying to turn the movie off before the bombing but I was too late I guess." Alex finished and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex, careful of Kara, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lena meanwhile was looking down at her girlfriend sleeping in Alex's arms. She still looked beautiful even with red around her eyes. She hoped Kara would be okay.

They all cuddled around each other on the couch and fell asleep, all hoping Kara wouldn't have a nightmare.

 **I'm so sorry I took so long to post guys. Things have just been crazy with college and classes. Hope none of you were waiting too long for this. If you were i'm so sorry.**


	10. back to work

**Chapter 8**

The girls had been asleep on the couch for nearly 4 hours now undisturbed. Kara hadn't had a nightmare, at least not yet, no unexpected noises. All was quiet.

6 hours later and the sun was starting to make an appearance, no screaming or nightmares had happened from Kara.

Lena and Maggie got up off the couch around 11. They decided to make some eggs and bacon and to wake up the Danvers sisters once everything was done cooking. well. unless Kara woke up due to her being able to smell the food.

4 minutes later and the food was done Alex woke up from spelling the food. Kara waking up a few minutes after Alex.

The four girls sat around the island in the kitchen and ate the food over 10 minutes. Once the four girls were down eating Lena and Kara picked the dishes up and put them in the sink.

" thanks for having us over Kara. we should get back home, get out of these clothes." Alex said while walking up to sister, a foot away from her.

" you know you can come over whenever Alex." Kara gave one of her famous smiles that lit up her face, the one that Alex knew was a real smile. " come here sis" Alex stepped forward and Kara pulled her into a hug right away. They pull apart after a few seconds. " Thank you for staying over Alex. It helped me alot having you guys around to help me after I was beat up pretty bad by Livewire. I really appreciate it."

"You know I'll always be there for you Kara, we'll always be here for you. Hey, I wanted to ask you something. I'll need some help picking a 'you know what' later in the week. Can you be free midweek?" Kara looked at Alex weird for a second and then made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

" yes of course i'll help you with that Alex." both of them were so busy talking that they didn't notice Maggie walking up behind them,

" Help with what?" Maggie asked and they turned around to face her,

" I was just going to help alex clean the rest of the dishes we forgot on the coffee table. Actually Maggie would you mind grabbing them while I finish the last plate in the sink?"

" sure, no problem" Maggie gave them a small smile and walked off

Alex looked to Kara with a raised eyebrow. " okay did you just actually lie without fault?" Alex was shocked and Kara gave a small smile.

" I am capable of lying Alex. A good lier just makes you think otherwise." Kara gave a small smirk.

" alright. Good to know" alex gave a small giggle. Then Maggie walked up to them with thee last few glasses and the plate that was on the coffee table.

" here you go little danvers."

" thanks Maggie." Kara gave with a smile.

" no problem Kara" Maggie gave Kara a smile back. Lena walked into the kitchen and saw that Kara was done with the dishes

" Kara can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Lena asked her

" ya, sure. Let's go to my room" Kara and Lena walk into the room and Lena gestures for kara to sit down.

" Kara I have to go to work. I don't want to leave you but-"

" Lena it's okay. I get that you need to run your company. You can't stay with me all day every day. I'll be okay Lee" Kara cut Lena off.

" are you sure Kara?" Lena pauses to look back down at Kara "maybe I can just take one more day off?"

" Lena, i'm okay. Please trust me. You need to catch up on work that you've missed the last few days. Maybe I could come visit later for lunch." Kara says with a grin on her face.

" okay . I guess that would be okay" Lena returns Kara's grin. And gives her a deep and passionate kiss. They move their lips in sync, Kara moving her hand and gently placed it on Lena's cheek and rubbing it slowly as they move their lips faster together until they hear a knock on the bedroom door. " what a clockblocker" Lena says while laughing. Kara laughs along with her and gets off the bed and opens the door to see Maggie.

" hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that we're heading out, wanted to say our goodbyes"

"we'll be out in a second Mags"

" alright. Don't get up to anything Little Danvers" maggie says while giving a wink in Kara's direction. Maggie walks out the door.

Kara and Lena look over to each other and give a little laugh.

" alright my dear, I should get going." Lena gives one last kiss to her superhero and walks out of the bedroom, Kara right behind Lena.

Kara walked into the living room and saw that Alex and Maggie had put their jackets on and were waiting by the door.

" Hey Kara, we're going now. We'll call when we're free okay?" Alex said.

" I know. Go guys. I don't want you guys to be late for work. That includes you Lena." Kara said smiling.

" Lena's leaving too?" Alex asked with her eyebrow raised.

" yup. She does have a company to run anyways. She has to go back at some point." Kara says, looking towards Lena with a small forced smile on her face.

" Yes I do. I should get going. I'll see you guys later. Hope i'll see you in a few hours" Lena directed that last part to kara with the slightest of a smirk on her face. Lena gave Kara one last kiss and walked out the door saying bye to Maggie and Alex as she passed. Maggie and Alex had left right after Lena which left Kara alone in her apartment.

Kara was just on her couch watching homeland on netflix when it had been interrupted by a news broadcast.

 _We are now getting word on a fire down on the west side of the downtown area. It is quickly spreading to multiple buildings now. We just hope that Supergirl gets there soon._

Kara quickly rushes to get her shift off of her to reveal the 'S' under and rushes out the loft and to the fire.

She sees the fire and can tell right away that it's bad. She rushes into the building as fast as she can. She gets about 30 people out of one building and when she gets into the second building she hears people in just about every room and panics. She rushes from one room to another, trying to get out as many as she could. She had gotten around 50 out so far and she was starting to run out of steam and got 15 more people out when she realized she still had to put the fire out She knew she had to put the fire out before it spread to anymore buildings so that's what she did. She finished putting it out and then went to see if anyone was in need of urgent care and when she

saw that no one did she flew to L corp, tears running down her face.

She landed onto Lena's balcony heavily, getting the attention of her girlfriend who ran outside and just gathered the blond hero into her arms and just held onto her as her girlfriend was sobbing on her shoulder. She had hundreds of thought running through her head. When she went to take a breathe and smell Kara's hair she noticed that her hair smelt like smoke instead of her normal shampoo. Lena's one thought was, w _hat happened_?

Alright so this was maybe sorta kinda rushed. In the next few chapters it should be getting more interesting :)


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _ **So...I have never written 2 chapters in the span of a couple weeks but I wanted to write another one because I am starting to get more busy with school. Didn't do too well on a test so now I need to change my habits. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter**_.

 _Lena's one thought was, what happened?_

Lena began to pull out of the hug and held on to Kara's shoulders instead. "Kara what happened?" Lena was looking at her girlfriend with so much love and compassion that just caused Kara to break down in tears again and look down. Lena just brought her finger up to Kara's chin and lifted it so she was able to look into Kara's eyes and all she saw was pain and guilt. Lena was about to ask what had happened but all of a sudden her Lcorp TV inside turned on and Lena saw.

 _"Supergirl rushed onto the scene of the fire earlier today. She went into one building and got the 30 people that were in it out and went into the next and got about 65 people out before we started to see that she was running out of steam and knew she still had to put the fire out so she started to do just that. After the fire was out she went down to ground level and checked to see if anyone was in need of urgent care. Once she saw that no one was she turned back towards the building and flew away. We know she did her best." There was a pause. "We are just getting word on how many civilians have been injured and there have been multiple deaths. There has been 25 that were minorly injured, 11 that have been put into hospital with smoke inhalation. As for deaths, there has been 13 confirmed dead."_

As soon as Kara heard the number of people severely injured and all the deaths she just broke down sobbing harder than Lena had ever seen before. She was trying her best to sooth her girlfriend but nothing seemed to be working. She thought about calling Alex but before she even had a chance to reach for her phone there was a knock on her office door. Next thing she knew Jess was walking into the office with Maggie and Alex trailing right behind her. They rushed over to Lena and Kara and brought them inside.

" I'm guessing she told you what happened Lena?" Alex asked. Looking over to her distressed sister.

" no. the news came on and I saw it. She heard the death toll and just lost it." Lena paused " Alex can you take her? I can't move" Nothing had to be said to get Alex to go down to her sister and help her up so they could move to the couch so Kara could lay down.

Once they got settled on the couch Alex moved Kara onto her chest and she heard her sister sniffling and Maggie came over to them with a box of tissues. Alex grabbed one and gave it to Kara. Kara blew her nose and got comfortable on Alex's lap. " Kara listen to me. You won't always be able to save everyone." Alex paused "you saved over 100 people. I am so proud of you okay? You did so great. You stopped the fire before it could spread to anymore buildings too. You did amazing." Alex gave Kara an extra squeeze and Alex heard her little sister sniffle and begin to wipe away her tears. Kara turned to face her sister with a small smile on her face. Lena came over to Kara's other side and grabbed Kara's hand to hold. Lena gave Kara a small smile and a small glass of water.

" Thanks Lee" Kara said before taking a sip of the water.

" I guess we'll leave you two alone" Maggie said getting up from the end of the couch. Alex also getting up and giving her sister a kiss on the top of her head and then following Maggie out of the office. Once the door closed Lena brought Kara into her arms and just hugged her as hard as humanly possible and a kiss on Kara's cheek.

Lena had been holding onto Kara before they broke the silence

"Kara-"

"Lena-"

They both said at the same time and gave each other a big grin and a small giggle.

" you can go first" Kara said while getting off of Lena's lap to look at her girlfriend.

" Kara it's okay to be sad about this but you do have to know you can't always save everyone. And like Alex said. You should be so proud of yourself. I love you Kara."

" thanks Lena. I love you too" Kara went to give Lena a kiss but Lena stopped her.

" okay I'd love to give you a kiss but not until you shower. You smell like smoke." Lena says. Kara just pouts and flies out of the office and 10 minutes later she comes back with her hair up in a messy bun wearing a pair of sweets and one of Lena's sweaters that was at Kara's loft.

" Now can you kiss me?" Kara asks giving Lena her puppy dog eyes and Lena just pulls Kara into her and starts to kiss her. The kiss starts off slow but soon it gets more heated as they begin to move their lips faster and their hands begin to rome. As they were starting to move their hands under each others clothes they heard a knock on the door and looked at each other with a frown on their faces and moved their hands from under each others shirt. They stood up right away an parted, standing a couple feet apart. They saw Jess come in.

" oh Ms. Luthor I'm so sorry I didn't know Ms. Danvers was here. Your mother is here Ms. Luthor. Should I send her in?" Kara looked at Lena

" I can leave if you want Lena." Kara went to walk to the door but Lena quickly reached out to grab Kara's hand.

"Stay. please" Lena asked Kara with a expression on her face that Kara just couldn't say no to. Kara nodded her head.

" send her in Jess" Lena was immediately in work mode.

" Hello mother" Lena said with a cold expression towards her mother. She was upset because they kept getting freakin cockblocked the few times they were getting further than kissing they were always interrupted. And because it was her mother of all people that had come to see her that just made her more annoyed.

" Hello Lena. I'm sorry if I've interrupted but I need to speak with you. Preferably alone." Lena looked towards her mother and then Kara.

" No. she stays. Whatever you have to say to me she can hear it too" Lena's mother looked over to Kara and gave her a glare.

" alright. But I don't know if you'll like this." Lena's mother paused. " I thought you might like to know who Supergirl's true identity is." She paused again watching how Kara's faced turned to one of fake concern and on Liliana's face was a small smirk. On the inside tho Kara had the biggest smirk. 'Finally beat her at something' Kara thought to herself.

" just spit it out Mother. I have a lot of work that needs to be done today." Lena was annoyed and her mother clearly knew that.

" Oh Lena dear. You're so naive." Lilian paused " Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena. I thought you would've figured it out by now. Maybe you're not as smart as I thought you were." Lilian said giving her daughter a cold look with a hint of a crooked smile. Lena looks to Kara with a blank expression and then turns back to her Mother.

" Mother. I want you out. Now." Lena says while moving forward towards her Mother.

" But Lena. Now you know that your so called Girlfriend is a liar. And a fucking Alien no less. How can you be with someone as her kind? You know all about what her cousin did to Lex, Lena."

" Mother you honestly think I'm that dense? I've known Kara was supergirl for months. You keep underestimating me. When will you learn that I'm way smarter than you have pegged me to be." Lena paused while giving Lilian the coldest stare Kara had ever seen from her girlfriend. "so again. Get the hell out. "

" you're just going to stay with this freak? She's nothing but a worthless alien who should've died on her planet. She's the scum of this earth. She deserves to die." everything went in slow motion from there. Lilian pulled out a knife laced with kryptonite and Lena tried to protect Kara by going in front of her but Kara quickly pushed Lena away and Lilian stabbed her in the chest and all Lena could do is watch as her girlfriend fell the floor bleeding. She quickly grabbed a towel that was sitting near the couch and brought it to the spot that Kara got stabbed. Lena was too busy being focused on her girlfriend that she didn't notice that Lilian had left. Lena didn't know to do.

" JESS. JESS. I NEED YOU IN HERE RIGHT AWAY" Lena screamed while tears were falling down her cheeks. Jess came running in.

" What's going on Ms. Luthor-" Jess paused when she saw what had happened. "Oh my god" Jess looked sick at all the blood that could be seen. It was all over Lena's hands and shirt and pants.

" Jess I need you to call this number." Lena paused to give her phone to Jess and pointed out the number. " Call her. She'll know what to do." Lena paused to look down at her girlfriend. " Please hurry Jess" Lena says on the verge of tears.

Jess called Alex while trying not to cry herself. She and Kara may have not started off their relationship off right but they had gotten to know each other this past year.

" Alex said she'll be here with a medical team in less than 5 minutes." Jess said while putting Lena's phone down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Jess was standing by the door keeping a lookout for Alex and her team while Lena was crying while holding the towel to her girlfriend's chest wound.

" Kara stay with me" Lena paused covering one of her hands over mouth not noticing there was blood on it trying to quiet her sobs. " Kara I love you so much. Please don't leave me. I can't lose anyone else I care about. Please Kara" Lena was watching Kara's eyes flicker and it was clear that she was losing the battle of keeping her eyes open.

"I love you so much Lena." Kara was trying not to cough " Tell alex" Kara had to keep pausing in between words because of all the weezing " tell her I love her."

" Kara no! You can't leave me. You can't leave all your friends behind." Lena was no longer in control of her tears and was sobbing uncontrollably. " you can tell her that yourself. You are not going anywhere."

" I want you to...to keep..this. Keep it safe. I love you Lena." Kara paused and handed her mothers necklace to Lena. " please take care of Alex." blood started coming out of Kara's mouth.

" tell her I love her." she coughed a couple times " tell everyone I love them" another couple of coughs. " tell Alex I never stopped fighting. I love you Lena." Kara was fading into the darkness.

All Lena could do was watch as Kara's eyes closed and Watch the blood coming out of her chest. The next few minutes were such a blur that Lena didn't even know how she ended up at the DEO. She didn't remember Alex coming in and Kara being put on a stretcher and she had no idea how she ended up sitting on a chair outside the medical bay.

As Alex went into Lena's office she didn't know what she was going to be walking into but she never thought it would be this bad. Lena was crying over her little sisters body. Alex quickly raced over to Kara and checked for a pulse. She was only able to find a slow one, too slow. She knew she had to rush to the DEO to get Kara into Surgery right away. She pulled Lena away noticing that Lena had blood all over her including on her face and she realized that Lena was also holding Kara's mother's necklace in her hand that didn't have any blood on it. She puts a hand on Lena but when she doesn't react she calls Maggie over to help. Maggie grabbed Lena's hand and slowly and gently lifted Lena to her feet and helped her to the DEO medical truck. She stayed beside Lena and tried to get her to respond to her but all she was doing was staring at the necklace in her hands.

Back in Lena's office Alex was loading her sister onto a gurney rushing past Jess out to the truck. As she passed Jess she said. " I'll let you know how she's doing when I get an update. Thanks for calling me Jess"

Alex rushes to the truck and gently places the gurney with her sister on it and looks towards her Girl and to Lena and feels her heart break when she sees her face. There are dried tear tracks on her face and blood on her hands, her pants, and her shirt. Alex had never seen something more heartbreaking than what she is seeing now. She looked up to Maggie to see that she looked just as heartbroken as Alex did looking at Lena. They all looked to Kara and shed a tear when they saw her pale white face, no sign of waking up.

When they got to the DEO Maggie brought Lena to the chairs in the medical wing when they weren't able to follow Alex and Kara anymore.

"Stay with me Kara." Alex said looking down at Kara's pale face as she ran down alongside the gurney as Kara was headed into surgery.

 **So this chapter is wayyyyyy longer than I intended it to be. Hope you guys like it :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" _Stay with me Kara." Alex said looking down at Kara's pale face as she ran down alongside the gurney as Kara was headed into surgery._

 **5 hours later**

Maggie and Lena were still in the same spot they were when they had came into the DEO. Maggie would look over at Lena every few minutes and see that she was just in the same position. Looking down at her hands, her elbows resting on her thighs. They were sitting there for hours and Maggie still couldn't get Lena to move or say a single word.

Maggie was just thinking about how painful this must be for Lena when Alex came in.

" Alex how is she? Any word yet?" Maggie was close to tears and she really didn't want to cry in front of Lena so she just blinked back her tears.

Alex just shakes her head " Hoping for some news soon though. Dr. hamilton hasn't given any updates yet." Alex said while a tear ran down her cheek. Just as Aex finished talking walked into the waiting area.

"Alex? I have an update on Kara." Lena shot up out of her seat right as she heard Kara's name.

" but Alex just said she could be in surgery a couple more hours. Is she out of surgery?" Lena asks

" she is out of surgery." Maggie, Alex and all heard the gasp sound that had escaped Lena's mouth " she isn't going to be allowed visitors for a day but tomorrow i'll let you know when you can go in. bottom line is she should be okay. We'll be watching her carefully. The next 12 hours will be critical for her. We're going to have nurses checking in on her every hour on the hour. I need you 3 to understand that she's in good hands."`

" thank god" Lena breathed. As long as she knew Kara would, for the most part be okay, she could breathe a little easier. " thank you ." just nods her head and heads back to Kara's room to make sure that everything was set up.

Alex turns to Lena. "Lena. now that you know she's going to be okay, how about we get you cleaned up." Alex and Maggie were watching Lena, waiting for a reply. They heard a weak " _okay"_ and started to help walk her down the DEO hallways and lead her towards the bathroom. They gave her some clothes and told her that they would be in the main room with J'onn trying to figure out where Lilian could've gone. After 10 minutes Alex was beginning to get frustrated.

" Where the fuck could she be? It's not like she just up and disappears." Alex began to pace around the room.

"Babe. we'll figure something out okay? We always do. You just gotta give this time okay? Now sit down. I'm going to go get us some coffee." Maggie had her hand on Alex's shoulder until she saw a small nod come from her girlfriend. She gave Alex a quick peck on the lips and walked off.

As Maggie was walking down the halls towards the staff lounge she heard crying, not just crying. It was full on sobbing. She ran towards the bathroom and when she walked in her heart just broke. She saw the young Luther on the ground with the water still running. Maggie jumps into action and shuts off the water and grabs a towel and just pulls Lena into her arms and lets her cry onto her shoulder. They were like that for a couple minutes when Alex came in.

" Oh Lena. Let's get you dressed." Alex and Maggie both work together to get Lena off of the shower floor and help her to sit down on one of the benches in the changing room. Maggie carefully puts on one of Lena's sweaters and some of the DEO sweatpants while Alex was holding her up. Once they got her dressed they slowly moved her towards the bunk room and just lay her down carefully. They slowly cover her up with a blanket and leave the room.

"Alex should we stay in here with Lena or just give her some space?" Maggie said turning around to face Alex.

" Lets give her some space" Alex paused and put a hand up to Maggie's face and slowly pull her in for a kiss. It was gentle and slow and something that both of them needed to be able to breathe and calm down again. "Now let's go and get some coffee babe." Alex grabs Maggie's hand and takes one more look at Lena before they both walk off to the break room.

 **5 minutes later**

Maggie and Alex had both gotten their cups of coffee and just decided to sit down and be by themselves for a few minutes.

"What are we going to do if we can't find her Maggie?" Alex pauses and rubs her temple. "I can only let Kara get hurt so many times. I mean there's Lilian who's out there plotting who knows what. Astra and non are also still out to get Kara and trying to control the people of earth and then there's so many other-"

"Alex, baby, breathe." Maggie grabs Alex's chin and lifts her head up so they're looking each other in the eyes and Maggie just feels her heart break at the sadness she sees within her girlfriends eyes. She pulls Alex in for a soft, but much needed kiss and then pulls Alex into a hug and starts to rub her back as she slowly begins to feel her shirt getting wet from Alex's tears. Her heart was just breaking for the 3rd time in one day. The Danvers sisters have had to go through so much pain, physically as well as emotionally and it just seemed so unfair to Maggie. They never did anything wrong. All they wanted to do was to help save people and bring people to justice. Maggie began to wonder-

Maggie's thoughts were cut off by someone walking into the room.

"Maggie we have a problem." Lucy came into the room with a worried expression on her face and right away Alex got up. Before Alex could say anything Lucy put her hand up warning Alex to let her finish. " Kara's aunt is here, says she has something she needed to talk to you about. I don't know what it is but she doesn't have any weapons or her special kryptonite suit on."

"Let's go see what she wants" Alex says pretty much running out of the room and to the where Astra was.

"what the hell do you want?" Alex said storming into the room " you can't just come in here acting like everything is good between us. We're far from it."

"Alex, babe, calm down. Let's just hear her out."

"Fine." Alex looks to Maggie as Maggie rests a hand on her shoulder. "Stand down guys." Alex pauses and waits for them to clear the area.

"Thank you agent Danvers. I-"

" What do you want Astra?" Alex asked, cutting Kara's aunt off.

" I wanted to come and talk. Where's Kara?"

"She was shot Astra. She's currently in a bed fighting for her life. So whatever you came her to say, you can tell us." Alex says while giving Astra a look that could kill.

"Non has been spitting out lies. He said I was the general right? He is. He's the one controlling me, all of us. Only there aren't anymore now. We all disobeyed him and he killed all of them. He tried to kill me too. That's why I came." Alex and Maggie was as Astra raises her uniform and they are shocked to see a stab wound. " It's been hurting for the last few days and I thought it would go away but it hasn't. I don't even have my powers. I knew I needed help so that's why I came." Astra pauses to look at them " Can you guys please help me? I feel like I'm slowly dying. I'm begging you. This is not a trick. I've felt how bad kryptonite can feel for the second time now. It kills. Please. Please help me." Astra was close to tears when she finished her little speech.

Maggie and Alex both look at each other, both women somewhat feeling bad for the women standing before them. They share a nod with each each other. Alex slowly walks up to Astra,

"If this turns out to be a trick, a trick of any kind. I will not hesitant to harm you. Understood?" Alex waiting less than a second to see Astra nod in agreement. Alex turned to Maggie.

"Hey babe, can you stay with Lena or Kara while I go with Astra to my lab?" Maggie nods back to her and gives her a peck on the cheek and walks away. "Lets go Astra."

I'm so so so so so so sorry this took so long :( hope it was worth the wait


End file.
